


Back In Time

by HeavenSkyex (CookiesForMe)



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesForMe/pseuds/HeavenSkyex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Bennet family went back in time to the 19th century, where another family went to three years prior, called William and Georgiana Darcy? What if Lizzie and Will were friends in this time, but neither remember the other at first? Rubbish summary I know, but, please read, because it is a good story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a few assumptions.
> 
> 1\. Time travel is possible.
> 
> 2\. I'm not insane. (only joking)
> 
> I own zero, zilch, nada, niente, nought. Pride and Prejudice and it's characters are not mine. I just like to mess.

"Dad!" Lizzie Bennet yelled, running through the house, long dark curls flaring out behind her. "DAD!"

Mr Michael Bennet poked his head out of his office door just as Lizzie stopped her run and began sock sliding across the polished wooden floor, heading straight towards him. Mr Bennet moved from the doorway just as Lizzie slid through into the office, coming to an abrupt stop as she hit a beanbag propped against the opposite wall to the door. Her dad rolled his eyes as she wobbled a moment before turning round to face Mr Bennet with a grin.

"That was fun!" Lizzie commented with a laugh.

Mr Bennet sighed. "Why were you looking for me Liz?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Mum's looking for you."

Mr Bennet groaned. "What's wrong this time?"

Lizzie laughed before adopting a high pitched voice that uncannily resembled her mother's. "Didn't you know that Netherfield Park is let at last? And there is such a young, handsome, single man there! Just think of your daughters!" Her father laughed before pointing at Lizzie.

"First of all, that was creepy. Never do that again, you sounded far too much like your mother there, Lizzie bear. Also, why are we supposed to care, again?"

Lizzie plopped down onto the beanbag, crossing her legs. She wore a pair of dark wash jeans, a white vest top, and a pair of black socks. Her face fell as she spoke again. "Mum wants us to make a go of it here dad. She's turned into a medieval version of a gold-digger mummy dearest."

Michael Bennet laughed as he looked out of the window, at the grounds around Longbourne. "Its just for a little while, Lizzie bear. You know they want this experiment to work."

Lizzie sighed as she clambered to her feet and walked over to her father. "I know dad." She kissed him on the cheek. "Its just hard, that's all. Mum's fine. She thinks she can finally marry us off to rich guys, especially me and Jane. Mary never wanted to marry, but she loves all of her old books so much that she doesn't mind being here. Kate hates the fact we can't get a signal here, or wifi, and as for Lydia, don't get me started on her. We know you had to attempt this experiment dad, but it's been three years. We're just impatient, but we'll be okay."

Michael Bennet wrapped his arms round his second eldest daughter and gave her a quick hug. Lizzie smiled and hugged her dad back, just as a screech could be heard throughout the house.

"Michael!"

The man rolled his eyes before turning to Lizzie. "Run, before your mother catches you too." He whispered. Lizzie laughed before quickly climbing out of the window. He sighed softly as he shut the window behind her. He loved his five daughters, but Lizzie was his favourite.

There was Jane Alexa Bennet, nineteen years old. She had long golden curls, and a sunny disposition. She rarely had a bad thing to say about anyone, and didn't mind the dresses or manners she had to adopt in the current society she was in. She could sew and paint beautifully, and never slipped up in her speech or actions. In short, she was the perfect image of a daughter, both in this time and her original time.

Next was Elizabeth Clarissa Bennet, seventeen years old. She had long black curls, and a fiery temper. She held firmly to her own views, and still wore jeans around the house, although she wasn't supposed to. She had very pointed opinions of people, and adored walking, because she no longer owned a motorbike. Michael Bennet was surprised that she hadn't tried to make her own yet.

The next daughter was Mary Annabelle Bennet, sixteen years old. Her hair was mousy brown, and cut into a bob. She loved playing the piano, and reading either history books or sermons. She wasn't especially boring, she just didn't like people much. She liked watching people in this time, how they interacted, what proprietary was like here, etc.

And last but not least was Katherine Hallie Bennet and Lydia Marie Bennet, both fourteen.

Kate, or Katie sometimes, had straw coloured straight hair, and she loved drawing, but back home she had been constantly either on her phone or on her laptop. The family had discovered a way to keep the gadgets charged here (thanks to Lizzie), but Kate was slowly getting used to only using her phone for music and making notes on. She didn't much like the fashion here, but she did with it what she could.

Lydia, sometimes just Lyddi, was the wild child of the group. She had bright orange hair arranged so it sat on her shoulders. She had no distinctive hobby, but loved going out and buying new things, usually dragging Kate along for the ride. Lydia barely stayed out of trouble but was their mother's clear favourite. She hated it here and was impatient to get back home where society's rules were much more relaxed.

Michael Bennet shook his thoughts back into order just as his wife of twenty four years burst through the door, clearly excited. Her greying hair was pinned up, her short, stocky figure contained in a faded green dress. "Michael, you'll never guess what?!" Sarah Janeece Bennet screeched as soon as she saw her husband stood by the window. Michael smirked, but didn't answer. Sarah rolled her eyes, straightening her dress.

"Netherfield Park is let at last to a Mr Bingley! He is only twenty, is very handsome, is extremely rich, and most importantly, single! Is this not a fine prospect for our daughters?"

"How so?" Michael asked with a smirk as he spotted a flash of dark curls hiding behind his desk chair. Lizzie must be listening in, he deduced quickly. All of his children were extremely different in almost every way. The only similarity they shared was their eyes. All the Bennet girls had dark deep eyes that flashed whenever they laughed. He turned back to face his wife as she spoke again.

"You mean to vex me! He must marry one of them, of course!"

"Sarah-" Michael tried to prevent one of his wife's rants, but she cut him off almost immediately.

"Lyddi and Kate are far too young, naturally, and Mary is far too plain and boring, of course. He will fall in love with Jane, for she is such a beauty round these parts."

"What about Lizzie?"

"Lizzie?" Sarah Bennet laughed. "Don't be silly Michael. He'd never want Lizzie. She doesn't fill dresses out properly, cannot be trusted to behave in public, and is a complete embarrassment. She will never get a husband."

Michael shook his head sadly. "She's still your daughter. And you don't need to worry, I called on him this morning, two hours after he arrived from London. He'll be at the assembly this evening, I believe."

"Thank you!" Sarah Bennet rushed out of the room, yelling for her eldest daughter. "JANE?!"

Mr Bennet waited until his wife had gone before moving around his desk to his chair. Watery dark eyes looked up at him as he sat down beside his daughter.

"She doesn't mean it." He tried to reassure her, but Lizzie shook her head, standing abruptly.

"Its fine dad, truly. I'm going out for a bit. Can you call me back in at three so I can start getting ready for tonight?"

"Sure thing Lizzie bear." He said as Lizzie climbed out of the window for the second time in five minutes. He caught a glimpse of her running through the long grass before she disappeared from view. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Maybe this experiment was beginning to take too much out of his family.

He picked up something that resembled a gold pocket watch and flipped the lid open. The LED display read 3 years, 2 months, 7 days, 4 hours, and 15 minutes. He didn't check the seconds number, because it changed too often. He pulled that display up, revealing one below it. This read the time and date. 15th September 1810. He refrained from messing with the device, instead putting it back carefully. Michael Bennet was a scientist. He had created a way to send people back in time, but he was having a little trouble bringing them back. That was why him and his family had been here for three years already. He placed his head in his hands. Truthfully, in order to get it to work, he'd need Lizzie's help, but to do that he'd have to admit that he couldn't do it himself. He closed his eyes in frustration. What was he going to do?

...

William Darcy stood facing the window sullenly. He felt terrible. He had frequent dreams of a place where women could wear pants, or even short skirts, where men weren't constrained by society, and where little bricks could be pressed to peoples' ears all the time. It was quite confusing. There was one dream that consistently plagued his subconscious mind, however.

A thirteen year old William Darcy stood in the corner, watching boys and girls playing. One girl laughed, stood quite close to him. She must have been about eleven. She had long black curls and laughing chocolate eyes. Her phone rang and she stepped to one side to answer it quietly, a blonde haired girl following her that he recognised vaguely from his English class. He was close enough to catch a part of the phone conversation on their side.

"...Finished? Really..."

"...Test subject..."

"...But what if..."

"...No you could be right..."

"...Yes I'll tell Jane..."

"...No..."

"...Bye love you..."

"...Bye dad."

The girl hung up the phone and turned to face the girl beside her. "He finished it Lexi." The girl blinked in apparent shock before pulling the black haired girl into a quick hug.

"Oh Rissa, I'm sorry."

"They found a test subject. Two, in fact." Rissa mumbled. Lexi's face grew even more concerned.

"What? Who?"

"I don't know." Rissa replied tiredly, shaking her head. "I-"

"Lizzie, Jane!" A teacher interrupted the girls' conversation, causing them to look up guiltily. The teacher smiled. "The headmaster wants to speak to you both."

The two girls nodded quickly and began to follow the teacher. Suddenly the black haired girl turned back to stare right at him.

She frowned slightly. "Are you okay?"

William felt himself nod. The girl smiled just as the teacher yelled for her to hurry up.

"Bye." The girl waved.

"Lizzie," The blonde girl warned as Lizzie turned back to face her.

"What, Jane?"

The dream always ended there and he could never be sure if the two girls' names were Lexi and Rissa, or Jane and Lizzie. He had no idea why he dreamt of that so often, or even where he would think up something like that. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Caroline Bingley descend the stairs and walk into the drawing room in which he was stood.

"Mr Darcy." He span around quickly before bowing to the lady, who curtsied in return. Caroline had long ginger hair that had half of it pinned up, the other half cascading down her back. She wore a white ballgown and a pair of white elbow length gloves. She smiled in what she hoped was an encouraging way. To Mr Darcy she looked like a vulture, waiting to sink her claws into him.

A hypodermic needle being pressed into his skin, a voice telling him that it would all be okay, that him and his sister would be together again soon.

William shook those thoughts from his head, not entirely clear about what that was. He and his sister Georgiana had never been completely apart, not so much that he'd had to be reassured that he would be reunited with her.

"Will, higher!" A four year old he recognised as his sister squealed. The eight year old William laughed as he pushed the girl higher on the swing.

"High enough Georgie?"

"No, higher, higher!" She insisted.

William forced himself back to the present and turned back to the window, his face scowling. Why wouldn't these damn visions leave him alone?

...

Lizzie ran up to her 'best friend', Charlotte Lucas, pulling the older girl into a hug. Charlotte was twenty one, but Lizzie didn't care. Charlotte was a good friend to the 1810 version of Lizzie, and Lizzie didn't want that to change, at least not while she was stuck here.

"Charlotte!"

"Lizzie! I like your dress."

Lizzie smiled. "Isn't it lovely? I much prefer yours though, I must confess."

Charlotte laughed, linking her arm through Lizzie's. "Let's go get a drink."

...

The residents of Meryton and the surrounding areas were in the middle of a set when the heavy wooden doors opened, ending in a chilly draft of air. All the dancing couples turned to stare at the newcomers.

The man in the middle was tall and gangly, his red hair and freckles giving him a cheeky appearance. He smiled at everything and everyone as he walked by. Charlotte leaned over to whisper in Lizzie's ear.

"The one in the middle is Mr Bingley."

Lizzie glanced to the red haired woman beside him to his left. She was dressed elegantly, but also appeared to be looking down her nose at everyone.

"The woman on his left is his sister Caroline Bingley." Charlotte continued in a hushed tone as Lizzie strained to get a better look at the newcomers, internally cursing her lack of height.

There was a dark haired scowling man to Mr Bingley's right. He was handsome, Lizzie had to admit, but he was also strangely familiar to her, someone she couldn't place. It was like she'd seen him before, maybe even spoken to him, but the memory continued to skirt out of reach of her consciousness. She watched as the man looked around him, adopting the same pompous snobbish expression as Caroline.

"And that is Mr Darcy. He owns half of Derbyshire." Charlotte concluded.

"What, the miserable half?" Lizzie whispered back, causing both women to burst into giggles they hastily tried to stifle as Mr Darcy turned in their direction, his expression stern. All he actually saw was a flash of familiar black curls before he had to watch where he was walking again. This time his brow was scrunched in confusion and shock, not disdain or superiority. He stopped as he approached the tall, lean man he knew as Sir Lucas. This would be a long night.

...

"Please Darcy, you must dance with someone." Mr Bingley almost begged his friend as they stood slightly apart from the crowd that milled about the large hall hosting the assembly. Neither of them saw Lizzie and Charlotte stood near them, looking out of the window at the night sky.

"You are dancing with the only pretty girl in the room." Mr Darcy informed Mr Bingley in a sour voice.

Mr Bingley glanced to where Jane stood in the middle of the crowd, talking to Sir Lucas and Mrs Bennet. "Jane is pretty indeed," Mr Bingley didn't notice Mr Darcy stiffen slightly at the mention of the woman's name. "She is so beautiful. But her sister, Miss Elizabeth, is quite pretty too, and I'm sure she's agreeable and all that is proper."

Mr Darcy didn't even glance to where Mr Bingley gestured before he replied. "She is perfectly tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me." Mr Bingley opened his mouth to protest, but Mr Darcy cut him off. "Go back to your partner and her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Mr Bingley huffed in annoyance but walked away, leaving Mr Darcy on his own. Suddenly he heard giggles emanating from behind him. He turned and felt himself freeze. The young woman laughing at him was the same woman Mr Bingley had pointed at earlier. She was the girl from his recurring dream. Her dark curls bounced as she laughed even more. The woman she was stood with whispered in her ear as the pair walked past him back into the gathering of people. He ran a hand through his hair. Well, damn.

...

Lizzie gasped, thoroughly affronted at Mr Darcy's words. How dare he? If she wasn't concentrating so hard on being a typical woman of the time, she would seriously consider punching Mr Darcy in the nose. Imagining his face if she actually did that produced an unexpected giggle. As she continued to laugh, Charlotte leant over to whisper in her ear.

"Face it. If he liked you, you'd have to talk to him and be nice about it too." This made Lizzie laugh even more as they linked arms and walked back into the main gathering of the assembly. It was not worth getting worked up over a few nasty words.

...

"Two dances, Michael, two! Oh, he is half in love with her already!" Mrs Bennet squealed over breakfast the next morning. She wore a maroon coloured morning dress. Jane wore a blue pastel dress. Lizzie wore a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Mary wore a black shirt and black pants. Kate wore a pastel green dress. Lydia wore a pair of demin shorts and a pink vest top. All of the Bennet girls groaned in annoyance. Mr Bennet smirked.

"I know, my dear. We were all there after all."

"Just think of it, our Jane married to such a rich, handsome man!"

Jane groaned, her head hitting the table as Lizzie's hand rested reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Mum, if Jane doesn't want to marry the guy, you can't make her."

"Yes I can." Mrs Bennet replied firmly. Mr Bennet shook his head at his wife.

"No, you can't Sarah. It's Janie's choice, no matter what."

"This family will do as I say!" Mrs Bennet practically screeched at the occupants of the table. Lizzie shot up, her chair scraping back as she did.

"Shut up!" She yelled at her mother. "Just shut up! Jane will marry whoever the hell she likes, as will the rest of us! So stop talking crap!"

And with that, she stormed out of the room. Mr Bennet sighed as he looked at his wife.

"Now you've done it." He admonished. "We'll be lucky to see her by the end of the week now."

"Pftt, she'll be back by the end of the morning." Mrs Bennet waved it off as the other four daughters glanced at each other uneasily. It wasn't going to be easy restoring the peace in the household this time.

...

Lizzie sat on one of the top branches of the tree, watching the winding river moving down from the hillside into the fields and the forest on this side of Longbourne. In the distance, she could just make out the silhouette of Netherfield standing out against the rising sun. Why did her mother say things like that? She knew that once they got home, they couldn't take Jane's 'potential husband' with them. There were some laws of the universe that they couldn't break. Not without the individual's consent, at the very least. Lizzie rolled her eyes. She knew she'd be out here for at least twenty four hours yet.

She curled in on herself as a horse's hooves alerted her to someone else's presence in this part of the forest. If she was caught, high up in a tree, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, then all hell would break loose. Glancing down, she had to stifle a groan. Why did the rider choose this tree to rest at?


	2. Chapter 2

William Darcy stood beneath the large oak tree, resting. He kept his hand firmly on the reins of Charles' horse. It's name was supposed to be Gregory, but all Charles would call him was Monster. In truth, he was probably the most gentle, even tempered horse anyone could ever meet, but Charles felt it was a good joke. William didn't notice the teenage girl sat above him in the branches of the tree as he leant against the trunk.

"Oh, monster," He spoke to the horse, his face dropping slightly. "I'm so confused. One day, I shall remember everything, as will Georgie, and I fear I do not know what we will do then."

Gregory simply stared at him, until William sighed and remounted the horse, setting off at a light trot.

"Never mind, for I fear I shall have the misfortune of discovering the consequences of that scenario fairly soon, mind you."

"You know, you look awful serious today Will." A nine year old Georgiana fell onto the sofa beside thirteen year old William, smiling. He turned to her slightly.

"I'm fine Georgie."

Georgiana laughed. "No you're not, Will. Mum thinks you have a crush or something, but I told her you didn't."

William frowned. "Why would mum think I have a crush?"

His sister shrugged. "Dunno. She saw you looking at a girl when she picked you up from school yesterday and thinks you like her. She really wants to tease you about it, so you might wanna stay clear for a bit."

William nodded. "Yeah, thanks Georgie."

Georgiana wrapped her arms around her older brother with a large grin on her face. "Its okay Will. Can we watch Scooby Doo now?"

Will laughed as he handed the remote control to his over-excited sister, who was clutching a video tightly in her hands. "There you go."

...

Lizzie let out a sigh of relief as the man rode away. If she'd been caught... Well, that just wasn't worth thinking about. Slowly, she uncurled herself and climbed back down the tree she'd gone up two hours before. Setting off deeper into the forest, she winced as she got mud on her Converse. 

This pair of red Converse were the only light shoes she could wear now, as her sisters had commandeered the other pairs she'd once owned. She'd only managed to keep the red pair by threatening to mess up the device she'd invented to keep their phones and ipods charged. 

The idea was something she'd seen in a boring science class once. She'd then gone on to invent a simple motor and then found a way, purely by accident, to take the power made from the motor and convert it to enough electricity to charge the gadgets. They'd had batteries, but they ran out far too quickly with Kate and Lydia's affinity for electronics. Needless to say, they'd left her things alone after that particular threat.

She veered sharply to the right, sliding down a sharply declining slope like she was sock sliding, until she reached the bottom. Converse didn't have the best grip on their soles, but that worked in Lizzie's advantage when she was in the forest. She knew every inch of this place, and used whatever she was wearing to her advantage on her adventures. Because she wore her Converse and not her Doc Martens, she was going to a small hiding place she knew well.

Reaching the small, covered, cave like hole in the ground, she moved the moss cover, and stepped down. It was only big enough for her to sleep in there, and she kept a water bottle, a wrapped loaf of bread, and a warm blanket down there for the nights she simply had to get away from her family. Covering herself with the blanket, she settled down, closing her eyes. She'd go back in the morning, yes... In the morning...

...

"LIZZIE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mrs Bennet screamed as soon as Lizzie walked through the kitchen door at ten the next morning. Lizzie scowled as she walked past her mother, but said nothing. Mrs Bennet grabbed hold of her daughter's arm tightly.

"Answer me!" Mrs Bennet demanded. Lizzie shook her head, trying to pull her arm from the tight grip surrounding her bicep.

"Mum, I was just out." Lizzie said, as she managed to get her arm free and stormed upstairs to the room she shared with Jane before her mother could ask any more questions. 

Sarah Bennet watched her daughter go silently. Out of all her daughters, Lizzie was the one she didn't understand. On some level, Mrs Bennet could connect with each of her daughters, except for Lizzie. She sank down into a kitchen chair. Initially, Sarah had hated being here, but becoming friends with people such as Lady Lucas and Mrs Long, she'd finally seen that she could get security and happiness for her daughters, and if their family became rich in the process then it was all the better. 

She wasn't difficult about it, but sometimes, her wish to see her daughters safe and happy and comfortable in their lives here made her come across a little forceful. Lizzie would then retaliate, and it would automatically escalate into an argument between mother and daughter. She didn't mean to rile Lizzie up, but it was also frustrating when she, along with her other daughters, refused to see things from Sarah’s viewpoint. She'd long given up on their family getting home now, and had vowed to start living in this time properly. 

She stood up abruptly. The morning parlour needed dusting, and then she would walk to Meryton with Kate and Lydia for some new ribbon, and to see if the officers were in town yet.

...

Lizzie walked into the bedroom angrily, shutting the door behind her with a bang, only to find Jane sat upon the bed in the middle of the room, staring at a piece of A4 paper. Lizzie sat beside her sister carefully.

"Jane?"

Jane silently handed the letter over to Lizzie. Lizzie nodded as she understood her sister's unspoken request, and read the letter aloud. The Bennet sisters found it hard to read letters from people, as they were usually written in flowing cursive script that was difficult to decipher, so they usually referred correspondence to Lizzie, as she understood more than the rest of them. 

"My dear Miss Bennet,

I would like to invite you to dine with myself and my sister tonight, as my brother and Mr Darcy are dining out, I'm afraid. Me and my sister were delighted to make your acquaintance, and hope that we can become fast friends.

Yours sincerely,

Miss Caroline Bingley."

Jane looked flustered as Lizzie laughed. "Are you gonna go, Lexi?" Lizzie asked, using the nickname only she used for her sister. Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno, Rissa. I guess I'll have to. Can I borrow the cream coloured dress of yours?"

Lizzie grinned. "Course you can, Lexi. And don't forget, you need me for anything, and I'll be there quicker than you can say 'pop goes the weasel'."

Jane giggled. As children, their favourite nursery rhyme was 'pop goes the weasel', and one week when Lizzie was around four years old, they'd taken to answering anything asked of them with the words "pop goes the weasel" for an entire week. Jane nodded as she got up.

"Can you help me with the ties on the dress, Rissa?"

Lizzie nodded, still smiling. "Sure. Or you could just go like that." She added, gesturing to the baby blue vest top and dark blue skinny jeans Jane was wearing. Jane laughed again.

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll go over well. Not."

...

"You must go on horseback."

"Horseback?!" The two girls exclaimed just as thunder rumbled overhead. Their mother nodded smugly.

"Of course. Now run along, the pair of you."

Less than five minutes after Jane had left, the heavens opened and the rain pelted down all night long.

...

Lizzie read the note she received the next morning with unshed tears in her eyes.

There is nothing much wrong with me Lizzie, just a cold, headache, fever, and nausea, but I know how you worry...

Lizzie snorted in disbelief. Nothing much wrong? Typical Jane, trying to downplay being dreadfully ill. Lizzie tied the fastenings on a sturdy deep green dress and tied her brown ankle boots carefully. After the massive storm the night before, the fields were still soggy and muddy and it wouldn't do to slip in the mud and hurt herself, or catch a cold. Lizzie didn't mind traipsing over three miles though, as long as she got to see her sister when she reached Netherfield.

She then buttoned up the worn brown coat to her neck, and set off from the house, determined that she had to see her sister that morning.

...

William Darcy, Caroline Bingley, Charles Bingley, Louisa Hurst, and Gerald Hurst sat around the breakfast table discussing the latest fashions from the ton, as they ate fine pastries. Well, in truth, Caroline and Louisa were discussing fashion, with Caroline sending frequent glances to Mr Darcy, seeing if her self-proclaimed knowledgeable opinions had gathered his attentions.

Suddenly, the door to the breakfast room opened, and Mr Bingley's steward bowed deeply to the occupants within.

"There is a Miss Elizabeth Bennet here to see you, sirs, ma'ams." He left the room with another bow as Lizzie walked in, stopping near the door to curtsy respectfully.

When it became clear that no-one else would start a conversation, Lizzie blushed a little. Jane was far better when it came to making polite conversation with others than she was. "Uh, I was wondering if you could please tell me how my sister Jane is? May I please see her?"

Mr Bingley jumped up immediately, his chair almost tipping over in his haste to assist the sister of the woman he considered his angel. "Of course Miss Elizabeth, allow me to show you to her room."

Lizzie nodded and allowed Mr Bingley to lead the way out of the door and up the stairs. The gentleman kept up a steady stream of chatter, most of it tumbling over the words before, causing Lizzie to bite her lip in case she laughed unexpectedly. Eventually, they made it to a wooden door and Mr Bingley bowed.

"She resides in here, Miss Elizabeth. You are more than welcome to stay with Miss Bennet for as long as you both desire. I can have a steward sent for both your things. Good day, Miss Elizabeth."

Lizzie curtsied gracefully, one hand on the door handle. "Thank you, Mr Bingley. You are too kind. Good day, sir."

...

Downstairs in the breakfast room, Caroline stifled an unladylike snort of disapproval, instead opting for a haughty, superior tone. "Did you see the hem of her dress? Six inches deep in mud."

"She loves her sister." Mr Darcy mentioned, not looking up from his pastry.

The blonde girl from his English class was laughing as she talked to a dark haired girl at the desk to her right. He didn't mean to listen in.

"... And then, suddenly, there was Lizzie, holding a kitchen knife and glaring at him!"

The dark haired girl burst into giggles. "What did Tom do then, Jane?"

Jane laughed. "He peed his pants and ran for his life! He hasn't talked to me since!"

"Ha, I would have loved to be there! Serves the guy right! He shouldn't have tried to pressure you into sex, Jane, and Lizzie rushing in to defend you with a knife must have terrified him!" The dark haired girl was still in giggles.

"Yeah, well, Lizzie always has my back, Hannah. Remember when I was six and those boys decided to try and bully me?"

"And four year old Lizzie walked right up to the head of the little gang and punched him in the nose, telling them not to bother you again or she'd hurt them worse? Yeah, that was a good day!" Hannah dissolved into another fit of giggles, Jane joining her as both girls laughed together.

Caroline sneered. "Still, it was most improper of her to simply show up unannounced, wild and unruly. Surely you must agree with me on that, Mr Darcy?"

Mr Darcy shrugged. "On the contrary, her fine eyes were brightened by the exercise and I did not notice her skirt. All I saw was devotion to her sister, so I can forgive the 'unannounced' part, Miss Bingley."

Caroline fumed, but remained silent. Mr Darcy smiled and returned to his breakfast.

...

"Jane!" Lizzie exclaimed upon seeing her sister lay in bed, deathly pale and shivering. "You never said 'pop goes the weasel' did you?" She asked in mock disapproval, though she also wore a smile. She produced a bag, previously hidden by her coat. Jane managed a shaky smile as Lizzie brought out Jane's favourite comfy t-shirt and pyjama pants set, and a nightgown to cover up with in case anyone else walked in. Jane reached for her sister's hand.

"You're a saint." She managed to croak out as Lizzie nodded her acknowledgement before jamming a chair under the door handle as well as locking the door itself. Then she turned to Jane.

"Come on, let's get you changed and comfy. You try to put those clothes on and I'll find a cold cloth for your head, okay?"

When Jane nodded her approval of the plan, Lizzie rushed to the corner where the wash basin sat, a hand towel clutched in her grasp. This would be a long day, if Jane's condition was anything to go by, Lizzie mused as she pushed the towel beneath the surface of the clear liquid. She glanced over at Jane before abruptly leaving the towel in the cool water to help her sister with the clothes. Swiftly rearranging the shirt so Jane's head and arms were positioned at the right spaces, she helped her sister get dressed before helping her back into bed and bringing the soaked towel over, placing it on Jane's clammy forehead. Jane smiled up at her younger sister before closing her eyes and drifting off into a fitful slumber.

Lizzie watched her sister for about an hour before getting up. She hated imposing on people, but she really didn't want to leave her sister, and Mr Bingley had said she could stay as well, so she now had to find him, and then write a short note to her family, telling them what was happening.

...

She found Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy in the study together, so she knocked politely first. At hearing Mr Bingley's voice say "Enter", she stepped around the doorframe hesitantly. She curtsied as the two men rose.

"How is Miss Bennet?" Mr Bingley asked almost immediately. Lizzie bit her bottom lip slightly, eyes darkening with worry.

"I fear I find her worse than I had originally expected, sir. I cannot bear the thought of moving her right now."

"Of course not! You both must stay here until Miss Bennet is completely recovered! Uh, I mean, if you wish to, Miss Elizabeth." Mr Bingley attached on sheepishly after his initial outburst. Lizzie smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Mr Bingley. Both me and my sister will be eternally grateful for your hospitality, sir." Lizzie managed to say without laughing. Holding a polite conversation in such circumstances was difficult for Lizzie, who called many people 'asshat', as a term of endearment. Somehow she doubted she'd get away with calling Mr Bingley an asshat anytime soon, but he was definitely on her favourite people list right now. "I don't suppose I could trouble you with the use of writing equipment so I may inform my family of mine and Jane's stay here?"

"Of course, Miss Elizabeth," Mr Darcy spoke for the first time since she entered the room, almost making her jump in shock. Once again she was hit full force with the feeling that she knew the man before her, but she still couldn't place it. Just as well, she decided, for he was probably just as proud and disagreeable then too. "May I show you the way to the library?" Lizzie nodded silently and Mr Darcy got up front his seat near Mr Bingley's desk and led her from the room silently. Lizzie curtsied to Mr Bingley before following Mr Darcy through a maze of passages before reaching a heavy wooden door. Gently, Mr Darcy pushed the door, opening up a vast room with bookshelves lining three quarters of the available wall space, the other quarter taken up by the windows on the far side of the room. There was a small table already set up with writing equipment and two luxurious sofas facing each other in the middle of the room.

"You will find everything you need in here Li- Miss Elizabeth." Mr Darcy bit his tongue at his near slip up, but thankfully, Lizzie didn't seem to notice it. He made a polite bow. "I will leave you to your letter in peace, Miss Elizabeth. I will wait outside the room to escort you back to the study. I fear you will get lost otherwise."

"Huh? Oh yes, of course. Thank you, Mr Darcy." Lizzie curtsied respectfully and Mr Darcy left the room. She frowned at his retreating form. Why must he be nothing but nasty and snooty one minute, then all gracious and polite the next? His mood swings were giving her whiplash.

**Author's Note:**

> So... What did you think? Did you like it?


End file.
